In present-day aircraft radar systems, a single sweep of radar data is collected and displayed on a display for the pilot. Because only a single sweep of radar data is being displayed, large amounts of space are not being examined at all. This unexamined space may contain weather hazards.
Some systems have attempted to allow a pilot to simultaneously view weather information from various regions of space. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,987; 5,202,690; 5,781,146; 5,828,332; and 5,920,276, to Fredrick present storing radar return data into a three-dimensional array that is apparently based on the tilt of the radar. ""987 presents generating a plan view that is selected according to tilt. The plan view image displays a span over a range of altitudes. Therefore, in order for a pilot to determine if an altitude above or below the aircraft""s present altitude is clear of any weather hazards, the pilot must shift their visual focus to a vertical front or side view image. Fredrick also fails to present a full plan view-radar return data not in the present radar scan. In Fredrick, it is impossible to determine when the displayed radar return data was scanned, thus, possibly displaying old, erroneous data.
Also, with respect to Fredrick, radar return data may be erroneously stored in memory due to stabilization errors of the radar system. When radar return data is stored in error, the resulting pilot display will contain inaccuracies.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide pilots with easily interpretable, accurate, and timely radar display information.
The present invention comprises a system, method, and computer program product for generating various weather radar images. A weather radar display system includes a database, a display, and a display processor coupled to the database and the display. The display processor includes a first component that stores radar return data in a three-dimensional buffer in the database based on aircraft position information, a second component that extracts at least a portion of the data stored in the three-dimensional buffer based on aircraft position information, and a third component that generates a image of the extracted return data for presentation on the display.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the first component stores the radar return data with time information and the third component generates an image according to the stored time information.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the third component generates display objects based on a first color or shade/intensity, if time information associated with the return data is within a first pair of threshold values. Also, the third component generates display objects based on a second color or shade/intensity, if the time information associated with the return data is within a second pair of threshold values.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the three-dimensional buffer is aircraft referenced in x and y and an altitude dimension is referenced to altitude above the earth and the first component translates the radar return data into the coordinate system of the three-dimensional buffer.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the invention, the first component stores radar return data based on atmospheric affects of radar.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the first component stores return data based on actual radar tracking or antenna pointing.
As will be readily appreciated from the foregoing summary, the invention provides an improved weather radar display system.